1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to harmonica holders. More specifically, the present invention relates to a harmonica holder that can hold a plurality of harmonicas.
2. Description of Prior Art
Musicians have been known to use a device for holding a harmonica in order that the harmonica may be played without the use of hands, thus enabling a musician to play the harmonica and another instrument simultaneously.
Many useful harmonica holders already exist. One type of harmonica holder is worn by the musician such as the Jim Dunlop "HARP HANDLE," while other harmonica holders mount on a stand or to a microphone, such as the "HARMONICA STAND," of Hubbard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,219 and the "HARMONICA HOLDER AND SHROUD," of Hubbard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,213. Another existing patent is the "HARMONICA TO MICROPHONE ATTACHMENT DEVICE," of Miner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,321.
All of these harmonica holders are useful and allow a musician to play the harmonica while playing another instrument. Some of them also provide a successful means of amplifying the harmonica. However, most professional harmonica players use more than one harmonica during the course of a performance, and none of the foregoing harmonica holders can hold more than one harmonica at a time. Removing one harmonica from the harmonica holder and replacing it with another harmonica can be inconvenient and distracting during a performance. Hence there remains a need for a harmonica holder that can hold more than one harmonica, enabling the musician to change from one harmonica to another quickly and easily.